dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Purple (The Bite of 87 Victim)
Victor Purple is the Bite of 87 Victim in Five Night's At Freddy's and a Nephilim in Dimensional Clash. Appearance Victor is an eleven year old boy who dons a black and gray shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. He is usually seen with flying in the air with his angel white wings. Equipment & Abilities Victor is a Nephilim, which is a combination of both a demon and a angel. Because of this he has many unique abilities: Equipment *Victor has a large buster sword that is strong enough to cut through 30 lbs of titanium. The sword itself is made of purple steel and is three to four feet long, with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. When the sword is charged, it can fire skinny crescents of light that can cut less than the sword itself, but still can cut pretty decently. *Victor has angel wings that can allow him to fly about 250 mph. Also because of these wings he is very agile. *Victor has four Fazbear brand plush toys that, while channeling his Nephilim powers, can be brought to life to create Adventure Animatronics. These animatronics consist of Adventure Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, who all have their abilities straight from FNAF World. Abilities *As previously mentioned, Victor is very agile. Especially with his wings. *Victor can also summon crescent shaped projectiles that when thrown as a small projectile, act as ninja stars. These crescents can also be transformed from big to small so they may be accessed as a platform. *Victor cannot fight via hand to hand combat, however, he can defend himself without his swords by using his arms and fist to block. *Victor seems to have a good amount of endurance, being able to withstand blows to the chest, and even being able to resist corruption by the Neurax virus. *Victor can transform into his iconic demon and angel forms, Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. **Shadow Freddy is a heavy weight fighter who dons a long staff, which is very strong and sturdy, with a crescent on top. Shadow Freddy is extremely strong himself, and can bash through walls. **Shadow Bonnie is a bizarre glitchy fighter. In Dimensional Clash: Somniverse Rising and Dimensional Clash IV, Shadow Bonnie takes the appearance of a werewolf-like bunny monster. Like Shadow Freddy, his prominent feature is his strength. He's also known to glitch around and teleport to disorient threats. Personality Victor prior to the Clash was a very scared and fearful character. In Dimensional Clash: Somniverse Rising, he retains his character until the second half of the Clash, where he eventually becomes accustomed to the weirdness and strangeness to the Clash and has become more braver and stronger then when he first arrived. He retains this character throughout most other Clashes. Pre-Clash Biography Victor Purple is the Bite of 87 Victim in the Five Nights at Freddy's Franchise. In his first life, he lived with his father, mother and siblings in a small-ish town. His father worked at a small diner that he hated called 'Fredbear's Family Diner'. He never DARED to go there, because he never liked the animatronics there. Meanwhile at home, his mother worked on the computer, as well as making time for her own children. However, when both his sister and mother died by unknown causes, at least according to his father, his life went downhill, and he went under a deep depression. One day at his birthday, his father forced him to have a birthday at the place he worked, since it was the cheapest place he could afford. His brother and his friends attended the party, as well as his sister. During the party, while the father was at work, Victor was constantly bullied by his bro and friends. It eventually went up to the point where they made him go up to one of the animatronics, Fredbear, and give him a big kiss. This prank eventually went wrong, as the teenagers brought the child too close to the bear animatronic, and eventually, Victor's head got stuck in the bear's mouth, and destroyed part of his frontal lobe, thus killing him. All could have been lost, had it not been for two phantom entities, who used their spiritual powers to heal his frontal lobe. This later leads to the events of Dimensional Clash: Somniverse Rising. Notable Actions Egypt In Dimensional Clash IV, Victor helps with defeating Wilfre Raposa. In fact, Victor is the one who ultimately resulted in Wilfre's defeat, as well as Sonic and Weegee. Relationships Weegee Victor sees Weegee as a father figure and a friend. From his first Clash, Weegee was a mentor for Victor when channeling his powers, and eventually turned into close companions. The Marionette/Anthony After saving his life in Somniverse Rising, Anthony and Victor became friends, and eventually a year after the events of DCIV, the two go to college together. The Adventure Animatronics (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy) Because they're his summonable partners, Victor likes his cutesy adventure buddies. They were loyal to him, and he was loyal to them as well. Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy Mainly for the fact that they're apart of him, Victor has a good bond with Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. He believes Shadow Bonnie is funny, and Shadow Freddy is very wise. Papyrus Papyrus was one of the first characters Victor interacted with in the Dimensional Clash. The Nephilim has made friends with the jovial skeleton, and have been friends ever since Somniverse Rising. Frisk Victor admires Frisk's DETERMINATION that they give off, which makes him have a fondness for the gender less child. Not in a romantic way mind you. No. Uh uh. It's platonic. Platonic relationship. No romance involved. Zalgo Victor absolutely HATES Zalgo. He sees him as a deceitful and pure evil demon, which he is. Rachael Rachael is the mother figure that Victor missed immensely. She's caring, strong and optimistic, which reminds him of his mother. Milly Fitzgerald Milly and Victor seem to be good friends. It's quite possible that they might have a crush on each other. Trivia *Originally in Somniverse Rising, SBR wanted to make a joke about the shipping of Frisk and Victor. Overtime though, he saw the idea was stupid and cringy, and has since canned it. **Eventually, another UNDERTALE filled the slot of being shipped with Victor, this being Milly. *Victor's first and last name come from two different things. His first name is an anagram for the word Victim, and his last name is a reference to the Purpleguy, who at the time of DCIV, was theorized to be the 87 Victim's father. **Canonically in Dimensional Clash, the Purpleguy is Victor's father. His name is Vincent Purple. Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Nephilims Category:Dimensional Clash 8 Category:Dimensional Clash: Somniverse Rising Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:SBR Category:Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Children